Événements Imprévus
by ASilencedMurderer
Summary: The beginnings of the crackship titled Kashmart. Contains two different POVs, the first being K-mart and the other being Ashley. Originally posted on my tumblr, but now resides here.
1. Kmart

Title: Événements Imprévus  
Ship: Kashmart  
Rating: T

**Chapter one: K-mart**

"Stay in the Hummer, they said." Timeworn boots collided with the ever-dusty desert, a pair of partly delapidated glasses being donned atop sun-blessed flesh. "It's for your safety, they said." K-mart scoffed to herself, shaking her head in slight disbelief. "Yeah right. They just keep you in the dark, just like everybody else."

_Every teen rebels, right? Well, this is your chance to keep the fact alive. No more being kept in the dark. You are going to prove that you can protect yourself, and that you are not a weakling, K-mart._

The sound of the nearly-silent _click_ and _thud_ of the half decolourised Hummer door shutting invaded the blonde's hearing sensories, assuring her that her depature from her mobile "home" was not heard. Well, actually, her home was in the state Ohio, but anything that provided safe sleeping in these damned times was considered a home to K-mart.

Ever since Umbrella's genius idea of not containing the virus that turned everyone into very hungry cannibals that are very good at decomposing and absolutely nothing else except for consuming everybody you love around you, the world as the teen knew it fell into the grasps of insanity and mortal hell itself: society's infrastructure fell, the government's power vanished, and you either kill or be killed. Cliche, yes, but very true. It was just like the zombie films that K-mart used to watch in secret, except much more real; much more horrifying. The only logical idea was to stay on the move, travelling until Death pointed it's bony finger at the last of the human race.

K-mart herself was found at death's door - or rather, in the middle of a K-mart, surrounded by empty tubs of supplement pills - by Claire and her ragtag convoy that she lead. This idiosyncratic woman had metaphorically took her hand and literally saved her life: for that she was forever greatful, but for the motherly techniques? K-mart was half-confused about the fact Claire - the convoy's own personal heroine - had made it her personal duty to protect her at every turn, just like a mother. And to be fair, the blonde teen had just about enough of it, especially when the protective moods doubled when a certain brunette waltzed in and set fire to the skies like it was a perfectly normal thing to do; that is another story for another time, nonetheless.

Peeping over the Hummer's flavicomous hood, chestnuts orbs gazed upon the convoy - or, as the blonde liked to call the convoy sometimes, The Group of Travelling Apocalypse Defying Gypsies - that were still and silent, waiting for their great leader's approval of the all clear.

_I know what you can do, K-mart. Go help with the searching. You have the spare glock attached to your hip, go help Claire search the factory. It will be the first step to proving your strength, your independence._

It was true; the teen could feel the weighted weapon upon her hip, and helping the redheaded ringleader would surely change some thoughts about her. Pushing her tinted bifocals up her nose, the sort of rebellious teen set out to do her work: K-mart would be lying if her heart wasn't beating at a fearful pace, throbbing through her ears, blood pumping with the needed adrenaline for an emergency. It was_thrilling_. Soft sonancy of scolding sand being crushed underfoot resonated into K-mart's ears as she approched the suddenly daunting and deteriorated factory: she wouldn't cower away now, oh no, she will take on the challenge like a woman.

Entering one of the side doors unseen by anyone else - as far as she knew, anyway - K-mart drew a flashlight she had acquired from the trunk of the Hummer, artificial light illuminating the darkest and dankest corners of what seemed like an old office. Extracting the glock from it's respectable holster, her heart rate increased tenfold: it felt like it was going to burst from her chest like a chestburster from _Alien_, and then ascend into the skies and sun to conflagrate for all eternity. Even with the flashlight and the added defense of the loaded weapon, the room didn't feel right at all: something was off, like another oxygen breather is stalking her for reasons that are quite disturbing to think about, let alone talk about (hint: it involves mutilation, feeding the hungers and satisfying _certain_ pleasures.) Nevertheless, she strode forward with confidence, feeling the shadow's aphotic tendrils biting and nipping at her heels. It was as if the shadows were alive, absconding from the disgusting light, obfuscous tendrils forever grasping; gnawing onto whatever it can wrap it's deformed mutated self around. Leaving the grimed-covered office for a larger room, the feeling of somebody watching intensified to a point of letting out a small whimper.

_What are you doing? Woman up, you fool. Get some brass ovaries. There's nothing to be scared of._

A calming breath escaped from betwixt her lips, her beating pulse dropping ever so slightly to a less panicky point. "You can do this, K-mart. Check every corner, then move onto the next room." The blonde was about to push a left foot forward when something stopped her in her tracks completely.

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

The high voice caused K-mart to practically jump out of her skin, blonde hair whipping around faster than the body it resided upon to come face to face with the intruder. Oh rather, come lips to lips due to the close proximity between the two. K-mart was dumbfounded by the move: it took her several moments to release that _her_ lips were pressed upon a _stranger's_. Eyes widened, blushes flushed, and K-mart pulled back far away enough for her fist to swing around with the added weight of herself behind it. Not a second later, knuckles came into contact with a nose, feeling it snap under the sheer force. In response, the blonde outsider - so to speak - let out a piercing howl, blood dripping out of her nasal cavity.

"What was that for?" The blonde shrieked, hands covering her phlebotomising proboscis. "All I was going to do was introduce myself as Ashley, and you kiss me and punch me! What on Earth was that for? Are you insane?"

The teen was about to respond with something - actually, no she wasn't, she couldn't get a word out of her for the life of her. She was far too shocked over the situation of kissing a stranger and then_breaking her nose_. Fumbling and stuttering over what barely sounded like syllables, the not so harmonious harmony of a door being flung open interrupted K-mart once again. With a reaction time that could meet Claire's, she spun around, glock aimed at the person or _thing_ barging in. And to be fair, she would rather hope it was a zombie than the person gawking at her right now.

"K-mart, what the_fuck _are you doing out of the Hummer?"

_Whoops._


	2. Ashley

Ship: Kashmart  
Rating: T

**Chapter two: Ashley**

Hiding is good.

Hiding is always good. The best hiding spots are the places nobody sane looks in when society was still successful. And they still come in use now, believe it or not. Especially since the world went to hell after people started eating each other, and eating the president - her own father: since then, nothing has ever been the same for the _spoilt_ Ashley. Some groups of humans she had encountered had turned her away on the basis of the fact that they want her to experience what it's like to be poor. Rude. "Spoilt? Psh." Ashley grumbled, trudging across the decaying factory that she had called her home for the past week now: even though it wasn't safe to be in the same place constantly, this crumbling structure had provided more hiding places than any other, and that is a good mark in the young blonde's books. Before this, she had travelled far and wide only in a vest, a cardigan wrapped around her shoulders,a schoolgirl's skirt adorning her lower half, some standard formal shoes upon her feet and a trusty messenger bag she had acquired from a store way back when. Even with the lack of protection - as well as the lack of weaponry - Ashley had barely injured herself. It was quite queer to say the least. Maybe it was because of the fact that she was so damn good at hiding and avoiding dangerous situations.

In her past life, there would be no need for running, for surviving, for being scared as she was. But now, everything was different; even the skies that she had become so familiar with felt off. The only thing that the viral cataclysm had done brilliantly is giving Mother Nature it's former glory back: forests were growing, natural wildlife had grown massively, and even major city suburbs had eventually been overthrown by nature's powerful commanding hand. It was depressingly beautiful, to say the least.

Ashley had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't pay heed to the ever approaching rumbling of tires rolling over cracked road and overgrown weeds; nor to the sound of living, breathing humans moving; nay, it was to the minor - nearly completely silent - sound of doors creaking open and the sheer unknown silence that she was hearing. And it terrified the living life out of her.

In response and out of protection for herself, Ashley retreated into the shadows of the office she was currently residing in. The shadows are her only companion: they had protected her numerous times, from various threatening people and/or things. It was like the shadows were a silent warrior, fearless and cunning, protecting anyone who fell behind their lines. The shadows had kept her hidden, safe, secure: and she was thankful for that. Moving under an achromatised office desk, Ashley had forced herself to stay still, unmoving, until the absurd threat had come and gone.

That was the plan, until somebody waltzed right into the space where she lay concealed atop a whole layer of dust and under a whole metaphorical wall of darkness: the only thing that was alive within her was her surprisingly calm heartbeat, beating out a slow pace for someone so scared. Footsteps became louder, almost deafening for someone who had zero to no human contact for the past few months: Ashley could feel herself wanting to shake, wanting to run out full speed and not look back, but something held her there, willed her to stay, and Ashley obeyed. Obeyed like a dog follower it's masters' orders, a lowly commoner bowing down to a person of a higher social class.

The blonde could barely make out the sound of someone's fearful breathing, and it she strangely associated herself with it: the stranger was just as scared of the unknown as she was. Mutely, the petite girl removed herself from her improvised hiding place, eyes focused upon the intruder. What she didn't expect her eyes to cast upon though, was an armed teenager, frightened to the core, cockily confident in her strides: it intruiged her to the point wherein Ashley just stood and stared at the movements of the elder girl, not knowing that her intense gazing was causing discomfort for the unnamed human.

Ashley had followed her into the next room, head cocked at the body language this woman was giving off: cocky, defiant, petrified, all hand in hand to make whatever this woman was feeling and exerting unconciously. The ex-president's daughter was lost in her own little world until the resonance of the unidentified blonde's whimpering caught her ears.

_She doesn't seem like a threat. Approach her, but with caution. She looks frightened out of her mind._

Taking one brave step forward - it may be one small step for mankind, but it's one large step for Ashley - she spoke up, her barely used voice strangely clear. "Excuse me, are you okay?"

What she didn't expect, however, was the sudden speed of unforeseen happenings about to occur. One moment, she saw the stranger whip around with speed; the next she felt dry but yet moist lips pressed upon hers, causing her pale cheeks to blush profoundly; the moment after that she saw the outsider pulling away, looking astonished, before a fist came into contact full force with her nose.

"What was that for?" _Ow! That hurt! Damnit, that hurts more than anything! Ow ow ow ow!_ "All I was going to do was introduce myself as Ashley, and you kiss me and punch me! What on Earth was that for? Are you insane?"

Ashley gawked at the blonde attempting to make words, sentences, syllables that makes sense, anything, but to no avail. _Can't you speak? Are you inept to do anything but harm? Damn you! _When it looked like the harmful stranger was about to finally vocalise some proper words, the entryway opened with force, a redheaded woman with a carbine pointed at them both stormed in, cussing at the blonde that seemed to have the name of K-mart, eyes menacing at them both.

_What on Earth just happened?_


End file.
